The Second Chance
by sanime04
Summary: Another challenge awaits! And this time it won't be enough only with Fairy Tail mages. New comrades and old secrets brought in the daylight. Will our fairies overcome this trial or crumble under the weight of it? You have no choice than to read it! Full of romance, friendship...
1. Nothing has changed

**HI! First things first! I'm new hear so please say if something is to be fixed. I have next 9 chapters almost ready to be published just last adjustments needed. And I'm in HUGE need for beta reader.**

**Enjoy! :) **

**sanime04**

* * *

The guild called Fairy Tail was peaceful as usual, well they never would understand peaceful in the same meaning as everyone else. It was almost a year since Great Magic Games ended and they defeated future Rogue. Of course everything was quickly forgotten. The guild got back their old guild hall. And Natsu and Gray managed to turn the old building into ruins while the guild were moving and still celebrating their victory over the seven dragons. Now it seems like everything was in distant past.

- Stripping freak! - Natsu yelled punching Gray in the face so hard that the boy flew across the room and landed on not-so-happy Elfman.

- Flame brain! - Gray shouted back while getting up ready to counter attack. His clothes were long gone and mine focused only on one thing – flaming Natsu in front of him ready to get a good beating.

-BE A MAN AND FIGHT! - Elfman joined the fight pissed about the Grays interruption in his conversation with Evergreen. It wasn't long till almost every male present in Fairy Tail joined in the fight.

Chairs flew around and tables were shattered to pieces when someone managed to fall on them but no one had any intention of stopping them.

- Hey, Hey! - Lucy muttered sitting with Wendy at the bar. – They are going overboard again!

Team Natsu was taking a day off. And Lucy just wanted to spend the day in the guild in peace although from the start she knew that wouldn't be possible.

- That's only natural for them! Mhm, Mhm – Erza nodded in agreement. She was in her armor and eating her favorite strawberry cake. Erza had just finished S-class mission and had returned with a new armor which she didn't show anyone no matter how much they asked. It was like she was celebrating internally.

- Never mind that! When are we going? - Carla asked changing the theme.

- Master said that we leave for Crocus tomorrow! – Erza answered trying to ignore the hassle behind her. Little by little she started to get annoyed and her face darkened. "It won`t be long till she joins the fight." Lucy thought.  
The guilds had decided to hold a festival to remember the fight with dragons. After fight Crocus was mostly destroyed so every guild agreed that the festival will be hold when the city is rebuilt. And it was finally time for it.

* * *

- I'm dying! - Natsu complained, lying on the trains floor.  
- Gosh, get a grip on yourself! - Gray remarked with a smirk on his face. Natsu didn`t even try to reply. He just moaned even louder.  
- I'm sorry Natsu, but Troia doesn't work for you anymore. -Wendy said quietly sitting opposite him with Carla in her lap.  
- He never changes! - Lucy added and everyone started laughing. The members of Fairy Tail had occupied the whole train so everyone heard their conversation.  
- Poor Natsu! - Someone commented. But Natsu wasn`t the only one who was on the verge of death. Another two male Dragon Slayers wished to leave the train as soon as possible.  
- If you throw up on the train I'll kill all three of you! - Erza scolded them with a bored look on her face.

She was in an unusually bad mood. And had so dark aura that none of her comrades dared to approach her. All the way she just stared outside the window. Most of the guild just thought that the mess in the train annoys her but the real reason behind her bad mood was a certain mage called Jellal. Lately the man had started to avoid her and she had no idea what caused that. She didn't get to see him often in the first place but now was even worse.

Erza suddenly felt the chair bending and turned around only to see Juvia. The water mage had a depressed look on her face every time she looked at her beloved Gray-sama. She loudly huffed and pouted cutely. The look in her eyes showed so much affection that Erza could only admire how a girl who had been turned down countless times still had strenght left to feel so strongly about someone. Juvia was also the only one who knew what really was going on with the read-headed girl.

- No progress, huh? - Erza asked trying to repel her thoughts from her own unrequited love.

- No, and you?

- He has only distanced himself further away from me. I can't reach him... – Erza sighed in defeat. Juvia and Erza had become close friends over the past year. They both had something similar – loved ones who basically ignore them. They supported each other as best as they could. Erza also advised Juvia to stop treating all guild girls like love rivals and to calm down with all that punishing thing. But those are the only different things compered to a year ago. She's still crazy about Gray and sometimes does insane things to prove her love. However Erza noticed that Gray's heart had started to melt. Painfully slowly but it melt.

- Are you thinking of confronting him? - Juvia inquired looking at her white slender fingers.

- Mhm. - the knight nodded - They don't call me Titania for nothing. - She tried to joke but she had a heavy uncertainty in her heart.

- Juvia's just a rain women. – Juvia mumbled to herself but of course Erza heard her.

- Don't worry he'll open up to you! - Erza smiled with determination in her eyes – We'll both do our best!

Juvia also smiled. Erza looked like she was her usual self. "Mission accomplished." Juvia tought. In a moment Erza was on her feet startling the others. They all looked at Erza with fear. It looked like there will be trouble. Almost everyone shivered. Exceptions were the Master, Mirajane and three male Dragon Slayers who were too sick to pay any attention. She looked at the mages with firm look in her eyes. „Here it comes" Juvia thought to herself with a smile.

- Wakaba stop smoking in the train!

- Macao discard the fire!

- Vijeeter stop dancing!

- Droy stop eating! You`re too fat!

- Happy stop eating that fish! It reeks!

- Gray get dressed! – She hit her forehead with her palm when she saw Gray only in shorts. Juvia cheeks red. It didn't matter how many times she has seen him naked it was always beautiful and mindblowing for her.

- Elfman be a MAN and shut up! – She ordered to the muscle man who loudly declared what does it takes to be a man. Erza shouted some more orders. But knowing Erza nobody opposed her.

All the Dragon Slayers were lying too motionless to even object, except Wendy. She was a healer so motion sickness didn't have an effect on her. Even Laxus were nauseous. He wasn't able do anything against his motion sickness no matter how hard he tried. Not to say that Thunder God Tribe still couldn't get used to seeing Laxus so miserable. Freed even had some tears in his eyes.

- Weak. – Bickslow had to accept the truth. Their leader was helpless at the moment.

After everybody quieted down once Ezra sat down again with a proud smile on her face. The ride was sure to bring more scenes but for the next couple of minutes everyone tried to enjoy their time without fights and breaking furniture.

It was the usual Fairy Tail. Happy and self-confident (most of them) they all lived on, not knowing that in the end of the road was waiting the biggest challenge ever. For some of them that was even nightmare.


	2. Welcome back!

**unfortunately I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

It was the night before the start of the festival. The Crocus was rebuilt just like before so Fairy Tail stayed in their previous inn. It was past midnight when a scream woke everyone up. It didn't sound like a scream of pain, more like of anger. And it wasn't hard to figure out from where the scream came.-boys bedroom.

- What happened? – Erza rushed in, starling some of the guys who were half-naked.

- At least knock! – Gajeel shouted back. Erza just shot him a deadly glare and ignored.

- That bastard froze my bed! – Natsu interrupted, trying to get free of Laxus hold.

- Stop it Natsu! If you fight, you will destroy the whole inn. The festival starts tomorrow and both of you have to take part in it. If not, I am gonna make sure you shine like Christmas lights. – Laxus started to threaten him. The same basically happened across the room with Gray chained down by Elfman.

- Man knows how to calm down!

- Don't give me shit! – Gray answered but stopped fighting back.

- I see that there is no need for us. – Erza said and walked out pulling Juvia and Lucy along with her. Both of them also came to check the source of the noise. "Something was off. Usually she would kill both of them." Lucy thought to herself.

In the inn boys and girls were divided into different rooms but even then it was hard to sleep with so many people around.

When the three came back they explained the situation to the rest of the girls and they all just laughed about it.

- Those guys never changed. – Cana answered. The past year didn't much in their lives either. Although after the Grand Magic Games everyone had more or less continued their usual life there weren't big challenges for them. For their annoyance the lack of action also left signs in their magic power. Compared to other times their magic power seemed to grow painfully slow.

- I feel disappointed! – Lucy spoke, sitting on her bed. Immediately all girls in the room looked at her.

- Why? – Wendy asked.

- We basically haven't gone on any longer job all year-long. It's boring – the girl sighed.

- Yeah but now it's a festival, cheer up! There will be plenty of action!

This festival was almost the same as the previous one. Mages will fight for points and take part in different games. The only difference is that the guilds don't fight for the strongest title and every guild member can participate only once. After his or her part is over she or he is only a spectator.

- I can't wait for tomorrow! – Wendy happily shouted. And the room erupted into laughter.

* * *

- Welcome back everyone! – A voice shouted filling up the arena – Once again we gather for Grand Magic Games! BUT in honor of those who fought and those who died one year ago we made these games slightly different. Don't worry next year there will be the real Grand Magic Games!

Cheers shook the arena. There were smiles on everyone faces.

-Natsu stop! – Lucy whined. Natsu was burning their balcony from excitement much to his guild's annoyance.

- You can't blame him. He hasn't had a real fight for a year. – Gray commented „Although you fought none stop every single day. And had a fight even yesterday!" Lucy thought disbelieving with sweat formed on her forehead.

- But still! He doesn't need to burn everything down to ashes.

- Yosh! I'm all fired up! – Natsu shouted in impatience

- TOO MUCH YOU ARE! – Lucy shouted but it was no use. Natsu is Natsu. And just like that she liked him. Well she won't say it out loud but that didn't hold her from dreaming. „I'm turning into Juvia" she laughed at herself realizing that she was staring at him. Natsu was talking to Happy about not loosing and taking everyone down. „Nothing has changed." she smiled and looked at her keys. She still had ten of the golden keys. Lucy didn't want the rest of the spirits if they had such a nice owner. But even her spirits were complaining for lack of action although she didn't mind. One of the many things Lucy learned in Fairy Tail was to enjoy the peace while it lasted because it sure wouldn't be long before she is thrown in some life threatening adventure. Now it was a pause to get rid of all the stress.

- You're freakin' kidding me, right!? – Natsus shout startled everyone.

- What is it? – Gray seemed tired of the noise Natsu made. But Natsu didn't mind him. He tried to murder the huge lacrime in the middle of the arena with his sight.

- The underpants man gets to fight but I don't?

- Who the hell are you calling underpants man!

It was true, on the a big lacrima screen were something written and it showed that his first task is fighting three on three. Next to Grays name there were Rufus's and Hibiki's names too.

-Huh? – Lucy asked.

- If you dumheads would pay attention for what's going on, you would hear the rules! Baka! – Gajeel explained.

- And?! – giving Gajeel a deadly stare, Natsu asked.

- The three of them will form a team. This task will test how well they can coöperate with another guild member. Of course they'll have to fight the enemy team.

- Enemy team? – Lucy asked and then she saw it. On the lacrimal there were three other names. Bacchus, Risley and Jura.

- Good luck, stripper! – Natsu grinned on his face. He still remembered well enough how strong were Jura and Bacchus were although he wouldn't mind to fight them.

- I'm dead! – Grays face darkened.

- Please all participants gather in the arena. – voice ran across all arena.

Everyone saw how unlucky Gray was. But he couldn't even take a one step when someone grabbed his hand - Juvia. Her look was so loving that Gray had difficulties to keep an eye contact.

- Juvia can go in Gray-samas place! – she said pleadingly

- Don't be ridiculous. It would mean rule breaking. – Gray tried to say it with humor but deep in his heart he knew that he wouldn't let her go in his place if it meant fighting Jura. There's no pleasure in watching somebody who cares for you scream in pain.

- But Juvia doesn't like when Gray-sama is sad! – she said it so naïve that he caught his breath.

- Don't worry. Just watch me closely as I'll show everyone their rightful place. – he said it with a smirk. He showed a fist into the air with determination on his face. Juvia didn't need anything more. Her beloved Gray-same said to watch him and thatsway she will put all her love in it.

- Hai... – it felt like she could melt from the heat of her love.

* * *

Gray's POV

I don't think I will seriously make alive out of this. Form a team with playboy Hibiki and that arrogant Rufus? Like that could work out?! BUt if I had to choose between some guild's pride and my overwhelming dislike for my team, the answer was obvious. I just mentally took a note-if they'll betray me or do something funny, I'll make sure I'm gonna be the cause for their nightmares.

- Quit, screwing around! - I said to myself while entering the arena.

I heard cheers from my comrades and friends but that didn't really help. Now that I thought back, I remembered that in my first Grand Magic Games I was also the first to take the field. Not with good luck although. I noticed that the two guys who supposed to be my partners were already present. „This will be hell" I thought, walking to them.

* * *

- I seriously might die here! - I shouted as another one of Juras spells hit me.

Rufus somewhere disappeared. leaving me dealing with Jura and Bacchus. At least Hibiki had little more luck than me. He was against Risley. But still an archive against gravity magic was in disadvantage. Hibiki had some hard time. We weren't fighting in the arena. It was a field full with ruins. Somehow the organizers managed to transfer the battle field in some weird place again.

- Where did that bastard disappear! – My patience finally ran out.

I was fighting Jura and Bacchus while that blonde bastard was only watching. I didn't know should I be happy or annoyed. It certainly was better that he didn't force me in his schemes but not help at all was a little too much. I just hoped he'll do his part of the deal. „Shit" I lost my attention and Jura didn't hesitate and took the advantageof it hitting me again with his giant rock pillars. My body ached all over but I didn't dare to give up. For Fairy Tail. And for Natsu who would probably laugh at me

- Gray! - I heard a familiar voice and looked up. There he was on the top of the building as usual. Or in this case on top of a destroyed tower.

- Took you long enough! – I felt more relived but not as much to lose focus on Jura. I was still getting beaten up.

- Memory make! Double! – Rufus said and three golden arrows of light shoot directly at their opponents.

Risley and Bacchus were hit by the first time but Jura of course managed to dodge the attack and cast a spell against Rufus. „He's a monster" I thought to myself. Unfortunately he was hit but there was something he didn't know. Rufus spell wasn't the same as before. This spell shoots a surprise attack when the enemy in his mind has declared a win.

So right after Jura turned around and sent me flying across the field, Rufus spell shoot another arrow who hit the Magic Saint and he fell to the ground. I saw how close it was. If Jura had noticed it a second sooner I would have been a goner. The task was not to defeat them (thank goodness 'cause I'm no match for Jura for now) but make sure that none of them is standing. So we win!

I fell to the ground. Probably because Jura didn't spare me. I couldn't even stand. The next moment we were in the arena. I heard loud cheers but couldn't enjoy it.

- Sorry! Maybe I went little too far. – Jura greeted me.

- I don't like it if my enemy is holding back.- With some strength I didn't know I had anymore I stood up and shook his outstretched hand.

- Of course not! You're a Fairy Tail wizard. – Jura laughed and looked at me with his this-time-you-were-lucky look.

* * *

Normal POV

When Gray got back to others he had to face another challenge. Trying not to get hugged till death.

- Let the man rest and treat his wounds! – Erza announced, looking disapprovingly at Elfman who held Gray in his big arms almost strangling him.

- Juvia was so worried! – Water mage started to cry, creating a waterfall.

- Gray stop her before she drowns us all! – Everybody shouted together.

- Why me?! I barely can stop here when I'm not all beat up. – Ice mage was shocked. But he had a little part in him which liked how Juvia payed attention to him. He was already used to it.

- Juvia c'mon stop! – Gray pleaded but the words didn't reach the water mage.

- I need your help. – He tried another method. Juvia acted immediately.

- Gray-sama needs Juvia's help? A! – She cupped her cheeks and looked at him with her deep blue eyes. "He probably needs help in undressing and wound treatment. And he'll ask Juvia to stay by his side all night so he could better sleep" in her head she saw a picture of her holding her beloved man in his bed.

- That's so wrong! – Gray sweat dropped. The girls' imagination was unstoppable. He only wanted her to accompany him to the Fairy Tail's infirmary.

- Gray! Later you will tell us what happened but now rest. – Erza shouted when he was leaving with Juvia. Not to say that the water mage felt like she was in heaven. Gray still couldn't walk straight so she was supporting him liked him that or not. AGAIN!

* * *

**So here we have it. I'll try not to change Fairy Tail too much. If you don't like something or you want something more in my story WRITE. :D**

**sanime04 :)**


	3. Suprise

**I'm back! We'll I wasn't gone long but here is the 3rd chapter. Someone might object the pairing but it's just how I see them. :D**

**sanime04**

* * *

- So that's what happened!? – Erza said proudly her arms crossed over her armored chest.

- I didn't even see the moment when you discussed the strategy! – Wendy cried in admiration.

- We tought that they should have problems with their teamwork too so we tried to put aside our problems no matter how hard it was and made up a strategy, using Hibiki's Archive. Jura is very serious, total opposite of Bacchus so we thought that they should have the biggest problems in teamwork. So I took them both on. – Gray explained.

- That's a Man! – Elfman shouted.

- Yeah, yeah whatever! – Ice wizard mumbled.

- Gray-samaa! I was soooo worried! – Juvie cried leaning against Gray. All Fairy Tail were celebrating in their usual manner in a pub. As the last year, this time too, in the second part of the day there were battles. Fairy Tail lost in that part because Levy had to fight against Chelia. They both had a great battle and Fairy Tail was surprised that Levy was such a good mage that could make even Chelia run some sweat however the god slayer managed to get the upper hand in the last minutes. The poor thing was still sulking and none of her friends were able to cheer her up. Not even Lucy. The Shadow Gear felt lost without their usually cheerfully core but Gajeel annoyed. And the later managed to bring his bad mode on everyone's nerves.

- Get a grip, shrimp! – He announced totally pissed. Both Levy's and Gray's bodies were covered mostly with bandages and it was unusual to see Levy like that, not not mention her sulking. - You didn't stand a chance it just wasn't a fair match up.

Gajeel tried to calm her but it had the opposite effect. She started to cry. The muscled mage jumped back a few feet.

- GAJEEL! – A demon in form of Erza Scarlet appeared right in front of him – You made Levy cry.

- No no , I... just ... I...tried to... – Iron wizard tried to prove himself but he didn't have any affect on her. Levy looked at the fuss right in front of her. It was amusing how Gajeel tried to get free from Erza's hold while red-head's anger emitting black waves which made Gajeel to think over how °much danger can cause the woman's presence. A little laugh escaped her lips and catched both their attention. Seeing how Levy felt better, the mood in whole guild raised up.

- Bastard, why did you had to fight so long. You're making shame to the guild! – Natsu shouted bumping foreheads with pissed Gray. The usual atmosphere builded up around those two.

- You think you could do better, moron!

- Of course!

- You're strartin' a fight?

- There's a problem? – Natsu growled

- Yeah, YOU!

And with Natsu's punch they started their usual brawl, getting almost everyone involved. Lucy,Wendy and Levy went outside. It was much safer that way.

- Yeez, what will we do if someone gets injured. There are still the Games going on! – Lucy whined.

- It's nothing what you can change anyway! – Levy said, still in bad mood.

- WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BRATS? – A loud voice shouted, surprising the girls. The Master. He was trying to calm everyone in the guild so girls decided that it was safe to return. They entered the pub just in the right moment to see how Master's big giant fist landed on Natsu squeezing him down to the floor.

- Man you're miserable! – Gajeel laughed at Natsu. It didn't even take Natsu a second to get up and punch but Gajeel dodged it and Natsu's fist landed on Gray.

- You are going to die, punk! – He growled in response before hitting Natsu. They didn't get far with a fight as the door opened letting in a well-built man who had a huge grin all over his face.

- I could hear you in the other side of Crocus! – Suddenly Gildarts laughed, surprising every one of them.

- What? –Natsu stopped his fight with Gray in shock.

- Gildarts, what are you doin' here? – Master inquired already with booze in his hand.

- Can't a guild member join the party? – He smiled stupidly.

- Of course! Let's fight! – Natsu yelled in response but was quickly knocked out by Gildarts.

- I came here for a party not a fight! – He sighed, looking at pitiful Natsu who was lying on the floor again. The second time in that night.

- It's no use, he never learns! – Gray laughed

- You're no different. - Erza commented with a confident smile and Gray sulked.

- You too, are the same Lucy! – Happy said happily.

- I'll pull your whiskers, cat!

Happy earned Lucy's response but didn't even bother taking it seriously. It's not like she had done anything to him until now.

- Can't you all be quiet? I'm trying to drink here! – Cana complained bringing another glass of purple liquid to her lips. Probably wine.

- What did I say about drinking, Cana? – Suddenly Laxus appeared in front of her quite pissed off. He was wearing his usual mantel and looked even more scary than usual. The frown formed on his face and most of the guild could swear the temperature dropped.

- You have no reason to boss me 'round. – She said and Lucy was amazed how clear her head she had after drinking so big amount of wine.

- You have to take better care of your body. – Lightning dragon slayer stated little louder than necessary. Some of their fellow guild mates already were watching unusual argument between them. We'll it was no wonder since usually they didn't pay so much attention to each other.

- Thanks for your concern but I can take care of my body just fine. – Cana said and then in a little nicer tone added – Don't worry so much.

"Worry?" Lucy thought to herself more than surprised. She felt something move in the depths of her mind, like something good was about to happen.

- I need to worry! You promised you won't drink and you broke your promise. Think a little for the baby too! – Now it was pure anger in his voice.

"Baby!" Lucy had to sit in shock of what she just heard. Now all the guild were listening in them but it didn't seem like the pair have noticed it.

- I can take care of the baby just fine too! – Cana argued crossing her arms over her chest.

- You are 2 months pregnant and still drinking wine! Tell me how that is that taking care of! – Laxus shouted.

- For God sakes! I am drinking grape juice. Don't you think that the guild would get suspicions if I suddenly stop drinking at all. Look, take a sip. – She stretched her arm out so he can have a drink. Laxus drank it and after tasting it, a bit rashly hugged her.

- Sorry! – He mumbled in her hair, enough for her to hear and other to don't.

- You better be! – She smiled at him. The woman gently patted the masculine man. That would be a lovely couple moment if the rest of the guild wouldn't be staring in that moment their mouths wide open like they just seen a ghost.

- Ehm! Would someone explain us this? – said Wakaba with his pipe on the floor and mouth wide open that even Happy could fit in to it. Only then the two hugging mages remembered where they really were.

- Oh shit! – They both said in unison and looked at each other. Both of them didn't look very comfortable. Cana had her head lowered but still madly red blush was spreading across her cheeks but Laxus just looked at everyone like someone has interrupted his meal

- I told you not to speak about this in guild! Gildarts will kill you! – Cana hissed at the blond mage and nudged him in the ribs.

- I don't understand. Are you married? – Natsu interrupted the silence startling everyone. Only now did the people finally seemed to settle in their minds what had just been heard. Few whispers started to spread but none addressed the couple directly.

- Stupid, did you finally burn your brain? – Gajeel laughed. And that was the key to break the dam. The tension in the room lightened up and somehow everyone started to laugh too. Cana and Laxus looked at each other without any movements made an agreement.

- No, were not married. YET. – Laxus confirmed and earned a smack from Cana for his last comment.

- Just that we are having a baby! – Cana added. After the proclamation the whispers, talks and shouts took a wholly new level. It seemed like everyone had something to say, but one voice overthrow all of them. And it was a voice of a very disturbed and annoyed man.

- What's the meaning of this? How long are you together? Since when are you pregnant? Why didn't you tell me? Is he good to you? – Gildarts father instinct suddenly kicked in. While giving Cana a lecture about not being careful enough and so on in the same time he managed shot a bunch deadly glares in Laxus direction.

- Ahh, I told you he was going to be like that? – Cana laughed a little and continued – It just means that you're going to be a grandfather and master will be a grand-grandfather.

The Master was silent for a moment. It looked like something flew out. Needless to say that The Great Gildarts wasn't better. It seemed like they needed a moment to process. And then it came.

- Finally! I thought that I will die old without any children of yours. - Suddenly Master laughed. And at his comment everyone in the pub bursted in to laughter. Everyone except Gildarts.

-Master, you ARE old! – Mira laughed at the announcement. She didn't say or shout anything. The soft smile forming her lips told everyone just how much she was happy about the couple.

- My Cana will be mother. I'll be grandfather. That means that Laxus will be my son-in-law. - He mumbled under his nose. Almost like counting on fingers.

- I hope you DO plan on marrying her after what you have done? - He threatened Laxus who shivered when he saw black aura forming around the most powerful wizard in the guild. It seemed like the man had finally after many inner battles reached his conclusion.

- Of course! - Laxus said without much thinking and earned another of Cana's annoyed glares.

- Congratulation! I'm so happy! - Erza stuttered all red. She was trembling and her eyes were wide open. The knight still didn't know how to act in these kinds of situations but still took Cana's head and carefully squeezed it.

- Thanks! And thanks for sparing me from one of your hugs!-Cana answered making Erza blush bright red. The red-head quickly pulled away still smiling brightly.

- I just knew it! They're the perfect match. I'm so happy! – Lisanna exclaimed loudly.

- These are good news! And we shall have party for my great-grandchild's health. – The Master announced and everyone shouted throwing their fists high in the air.

- Even thought we were already partying! – Lucy sighed with a smile and Levy who was right next to her laughed at her comment.

Somehow the guild separated in two different factions. Boys and girls. The girls all surrounded poor Cana and terrorized her with questions, good luck wishes and guessing about the baby's gender. Mirajane already started preparations for baby's clothes and room. Cana couldn't do anything as just stand and look confused. On the other side of the pub Laxus had similar difficulties. He could hear phrases like:

- You're the MAN! – From Elfman.

- When did you do it! – From Macao.

- You're so lucky you ain't dead! - From Gray and Natsu

- Watch yourself! Gonna be hell from now on! – Al patted his shoulder.

The Raijinshu was still confused about how they didn't notice it at the first place. Now if they think about it, Laxus did disappear more than usual.

- Good job, man! – Finally Bickslow managed to say something grin spreading all over his face. His wooden dolls repeated the same. Freed just nodded his head in agreement. He was slightly blushing.

The Master and Gildarts were sitting at bar and having a drink aside from all the fuss.

- It looks like we'll be a family from now on! – Gildarts let out a nervous laugh. He wasn't sure how will this all end.

- The guild is family to begin with! The only difference will be that we'll have our hands full with a tiny brat. – Master said. And Gildarts couldn't understand was it worry on happiness in his voice. But the old man's face started to become thoughtful and then pale like a sheet.

- Master? – Gildarts spoke fearing the Master was too old for these kinds of surprises. However the loud shout once again reassured him that Master was long from reaching that phase.

- Like hell! How will he grow up with these _baka_? – The old man suddenly shouted and startled Gildarts. The wizard looked at the guild.

- What better can we offer him, than a house full of happiness and friends?

- A house in which he's protected from flying furniture. – Master answered and casually dodged a flying chair. The guild members behind him had managed once again to get in a fight.

The conversation dried out, both of them sinking in their own thoughts.

* * *

- We'll you stop it? It's annoying. – Laxus finally had enough. Of course he was overjoyed in the inside but like hell he will show it to these morons. – There are still games going on. So back off. I'm going to bed.

It was most likely that he will just stray around the city but that didn't matter. If only he could! The moment he got loose from his friends he was noticed by Cana.

- Wait up! I'm coming too! – She said while trying to break free from Erza's hold. Bisca was giving Cana tips in how to handle a baby, but Erza was more eager listener then the young mother herself.

Cana was probably the only women he would ever wait for. That didn't go unnoticed by the guild too. How Laxus reached his hand out for Cana. How brightly Cana smiled when their fingers intertwined.

- OOOOh! – The guild laughed and the new parents blushed. Laxus couldn't take it anymore. The guild reaction to every little thing they did like was similar to what it would be if suddenly he had started growing horns on his head. So he took Cana's chins and kissed her roughly on the lips. The guild was dumbfounded.

- How do you think we made the baby! – The lightning dragon slayer exclaimed and walked out of the pub holding surprised Cana tightly.

It took a moment before guild turned back to normal and finally managed to get back their jaws in the right place. Most of them it had fallen on the floor.

- What the heck did that mean? – Natsu shouted his mouth full of fire and fists in the air.

- Did he try to brag about having a girlfriend? – Droy glared at the door.

- If you're a MAN don't make others look pathetic!

- Hey Natsu watch out with that fire? – Lucy shouted a warning but it was too late. Gray had just put on his coat after unintentionally striping when it lit on fire.

- You bastard tryin' to kill me? – He shouted at Natsu.

- Then don't be in my way, you stripper!

- Not again! – Lucy shouted while trying to hide under the table just in time before Gray managed to freeze the spot where she was a moment ago.

- Ahhh! – Suddenly Carla gasped in shock but no one heard her. If just one person would have asked her what happened she would have told him, what she saw. _The cry, and a women standing in front of her. Something black. Blocking it and collapsing._ _And not rising up. _But the brawl were too loud for anyone to notice the white _neko _falling. Even for Wendy it managed to slip her attention. But who knows if it would change anything.

* * *

**Just in case! however I think most of you would understand without it!**

_Neko_-kaķis

_Baka_-idiot


	4. A brother

**Hello, everyone!**

** I see I've got some followers so I'm sorry I've been lazing off, but a usual the school was at fault! :) **

**Since summer is coming my releases will be more frequent(I hope). :D**

**Well, enjoy it!**

**sanime04**

* * *

- Welcome for the second day of Grand Magic Games! This will be the only day in the entire games when we will take in count first day's results. As for today's quest we will test your LUCK! – The voice ran across the arena. Making few people more than confused.

- Luck? How are you supposed to test your luck! How stupid! – Gajeel laughed sarcastically. Although he still had his usual frown, today he was more pleased.

Levy had gotten over her loss and as a bonus he got to punish Natsu and Gray in Erza's place for starting a fight last night. "How stupid! Once that woman saw that Jellal guy she just dozed off. Lame." Gajeel thought. Well that wasn't the only lame thing for Gajeel. That lightning bastard, as Gajeel referred to Laxus, since yesterday started to get on his nerves. "Just because the guild knows about that little prick, doesn't mean he can just show off."

That was true. Since Cana and Laxus didn't need to hide anymore they were inseparable. Even Raijinshū couldn't handle it and disappeared from Laxus side. More or less the guild was thrown in chaos because of the yesterday's news. And though no one had any proof, everyone was sure that the reason behind Carla's sudden fainting was the fight. And they weren't surprised the white cat didn't remember a thing. But for today Gajeel couldn't shake off the feeling that something interesting will happen.

- Gajeel? - Levy asked holding Lily in her hands.

- What is it, shrimp?

- What could be today's task? We only got 9 points yesterday. And we're only fourth. – She worried. And Gajeel hated the feeling of awkwardness every time Levy needed to be comforted. She squeezed the poor Lily tighter and tighter as she spoke.

- Stop worrying! Whatever it is I can handle everythin'! You look better when smiling! - Levy blushed fiercely at his comment. But Gajeel wanted to bury himself deep in the ground._ "_What was that all nice talk! I sounded like complete moron. Like LUCY!" The thought were terrifying for Gajeel so he just pretended he didn't care and looked at the arena. It seemed like something were about to happen.

- The rules are simple! The teams ranked the highest will have to choose who they will fight with. Since Sabertooth, Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel are the first three one person from each guild will turn this wheel two times! - The weird pumpkin spoke as he showed the wheel with three of the remaining guilds on it - Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus.

- Isn't that unfair! The strongest choosing one of the weakest!? - Lucy exclaimed.

- You call us weak, bunny girl? - Gajeel stared at her and made the Celestial wizard shiver.

- No I just... Oh never mind! – Lucy returned her gaze towards the arena.

The spinning began. The first to turn the wheel were Lamia Scale then Mermaid Heel and finally Sabertooth. First round was to determine the guild they were fighting against. The masters were the ones to turn the big wheel, thought they weren't competing themselves. Ooba Babasaama turned the wheel while managing to spin herself as well at the same time. The cursor pointed at Quatro Cerberus. It could be seen that they weren't very happy. Except Bacchus who were drunk again.

Mermaid Heel's master were a middle-aged woman with pitch black hair tied in a tight knot. Her looks were stern and she looked like a woman with much experience. When she turned the wheel, it started to move in so big speed that it was hard to see anything else besides the blurred colors. When it finally stopped, it pointed at Blue Pegasus. They didn't look too unhappy with the turnout. Both guilds were more or less on the same level. That promised to be quite a good fight. It wasn't surprise anymore to see the new master of Sabertooth spin the wheel and get Fairy Tail. Sting looked overly happy about the coincidence.

After Sting's turn was over, two other wheels appeared. They were designed to show all the guild members on it from the guild which would be fighting. In the next round of spinning it was decided that Lyon is paired against Rocker from Quatro Cerberus, Milliana against Eve and some new guy Zeil from Sabertooth against Cana. The spectators didn't seem to mind the pairs however that were a totally different thing for Fairy Tail.

- What? - The whole guild shouted in protest. The only calm one was Cana herself.

- I except! - She calmly announced. And half of the guild froze in shock.

- WHAT? - The shout were so loud that the spectators started to pay attention.

- I am not letting you compete! - Laxus said while boiling from anger at the mother of his child for her irresponsibility.

- Laxus is right sweetheart, think of the baby! - Gildarts tried to reason with his daughter.

- Yeah, you have to be careful! - Everyone tried to reason with her. But it was pointless she already had made up her mind.

- I'm a Fairy Tail wizard so I am not running away, besides I'm only in my second month! It's not like I'll faint from little magic.

- No, but you can get hit and I am not letting that happen.

- You yourself once have beaten me in S-class trial.

- That was different. Gildarts gonna kill me if something happens to you.

- He's right- Gildarts added.

- Dad, you will not leave your grandchild without a father. - Cana threatened.

- Cana, you're lucky I didn't snap Laxus neck for making you pregnant. At least listen to me now.

- C'mon, dad! You're not a saint either!

- Cana, please!

It started to sound like family's quarrel. Laxus emitted a deadly aura and his face showed that his patience was running out. And fast.

- Cana.-His voice received immediate attention mostly because of the deadly tone.

- Laxus, please! I need to fight and take part in this. I want to get out there kick some ass and later have some fun with the whole guild. So that when he or she is born I am not ashamed standing beside you.

- What are you talking about! - Laxus said more than surprised.

- I felt like this once before, when I couldn't gather courage to tell Gildarts about me being his daughter. I felt like he was far away from me, out of my league. And you are too. – Cana spoke with a trembling voice however her eyes were still dry. She looked at the man she loved with a stern look. She was a woman with pride and she was confident that she needed to go out there.

- Cana. You don't need to be as strong as me because it's my job to protect both of you. You are amazing enough to put up with me. Most of the woman would be gone long ago. – slowly and almost unnoticeably Laxus started to give in.

- Can I go?-Cana said almost shyly. And Laxus was done for. He raised his hands as a sign he's giving up.

- Alright, but if it gets too rough, I am stopping the fight no matter who the bastard you're fighting is.

- Thanks! - Cana dared to give the huge man a tender his on the cheek.

- Why the hell are you crying! - Laxus shouted surprised and for a quick moment looked at Gildarts who was ready to kill him.

- I don't know. - Cana answered. She hadn't noticed it herself.

- Those creepy hormones! Good luck man! - Macao said patting Laxus shoulder.

- Oh shut up! - Laxus grunted. Usually everyone listened to him, even Natsu after some beating, but Cana was a totally different deal. And after the whole baby thing she had found this weird way of having things her way.

The first two matches were no fun. Gajeel knew the result when the opponents took the field. What he really looked forward was the last battle. He had no idea who this Zeil guy was. Until now the luck part was clear. In the first two battles it was revealed that in the middle of the match both parties get to choose a partner from their guild. And of course it caused a discussion in the guild.

- Me! Take me! - Natsu shouted not really caring for the whole situation. He only understood that he could have a chance of going out there if Cana picked him.

- No she'll take me! - Shouted Elfman and immediately flinched from a hit. Evergreen, with annoyed look on her face, stood behind him with a fan in her hand.

- I am free too! - Gajeel exclaimed and earned a hit from Levy too.

- Gajeel, you beast!

- Why would she take any of you? Of course she'll choose me. - Laxus stated.

While the argument started to heat up a certain pair tried not to get involved in the ruckus and stayed aside.

- You don't want to take part in it, Gray-sama?

- I already had my share of the games. A person can take action only once. I'm a spectator now. Besides you would get extremely jealous.

- How silly of Juvia to forget.-The water mage mumbled - And Juvia also tries not to get jealous anymore!

The woman added shyly avoiding the man's eyes and instead looked at her shoes.

- Thank God! - Gray exclaimed.

- Juvia also tries not to disgrace Gray-sama.-She continued

- It's alright. I'm used to it already! - Gray assured her. He waited for her to raise her head and when it happened, he almost got a heart attack. She had a shy, adorable smile and her usually pale cheeks were blushing pink. She looked so cute, that he had this strange urge to touch her and it scared the hell out of him.

- Also you could try to stay in the real world rather than your imagination. I'm sure it's much more exciting. - He added and patted her head gently. At that moment he wanted to kill himself. Why did he do that? Didn't he decide not to let her close in order to protect her? All his determination vanished the moment he saw her adorable face. Now his damn hand was awkwardly placed on top of her head.

Not to mention that Juvia was more than surprised. She was in heaven and blushing fiercely. Gray could see that and the God knew it didn't really help him maintain his cool. Actually it was his own fault for starting to open up to her. But his cold ice heart couldn't match this blue haired women's endless warm, her trust in him, and her determination for him. In battle-yes, but in emotion he was no match for her. And Gray knew deep in his heart that he wanted to hug her, kiss her and love her. But a man who has looked in his emotions for so long needs time to open up again. And he hoped that he will have plenty of it. Oh boy he was wrong!

The situation was saved by Cana who finally was tired from all the proposals so she announced her choice.

- I would like Juvia to be my partner!

- JUVIA!- Everyone exclaimed shocked including Juvia herself. The poor women jumped in fright.

- What's the meaning of this? - Laxus inquired.

- We'll need you for more difficult tasks, besides I have been paired up with her before. It will be less stressful for me. All of you guys would just try to show off and I know I can trust her. Juvia, do you agree?

- Juvia...ehm…uhm- The bluenette still couldn't think straight after Grays sudden actions.

- Go on. I know you can do it! - Her Gray-sama whispered to her before leaving to join in the argument Natsu and Gajeel had already started. They lost interest soon after both of them were turned down so now of course they started a fight about who could fight better. And Gray couldn't think of a better way to distract his unpleasant thoughts than a good fight.

- Alright! - He heard Juvia agreeing and smiled to himself. Somehow he looked forward to the fight.

The commentator asked both of the mages to enter the arena and spectators welcomed them with grand cheers. Everyone in Fairy Tail was shouting all kind of wishes, everyone except Laxus. He was too worried to do anything except staring at Cana. Zeil didn't earn so grand welcome as Cana but everyone could see that he didn't care much. On the other hand, Cana loved how everyone still remembered her.

When the time came to for them to greet each other Cana finally looked at her opponent carefully. He had light blue hair and gray eyes. It felt like the color was fading away from him, leaving the man pale and invisible. He gave Cana creeps but she still shook his icy cold hand. "Like dead!"she thought and resisted the urge to back away "Were the hell did Sabertooth find this guy?"

When she backed away she didn't have to wait long as Zeil launched the first attack. "Huh? Water magic?" Cana thought as she dodged a hot water stream which barely touched her hip and burned off some clothes "Acid?" With the corner of her eye she saw Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, Bickslow and Freed holding down Laxus and the Master holding Gildarts with just one hand. "Those overprotective jerks!" She cursed but there weren't much time to think as the mage released another magic. This time it was a huge wave of water-like acid which she dodged with some water cards. And before he could attack again she threw at him few lightning cards which hit him but didn't do much damage. They both fought like that until it was time for their partners to take part. She was about to get hit with a bubble of acid when Juvia interfered and locked it in her Water Lock.

- Thanks! - Cana whispered greeting her friend on the field.

Juvia were concentrating, a totally different person from her usual self. Cana saw that very well. But she didn't know the reason for that was Gray who was much kinder to her today and even told her the best encouragement Juvia could ask for. "I know you can win this. Until now you haven't let down me." were his words.

And like hell Juvia will let him down. But she didn't have time to think about it now. Around that time Juvia noticed something strange. Zeil's partner hadn't showed up.

- Hey, where's your partner? - Cana shouted across the arena.

- I don't have one. The referee allowed me to fight alone. Besides I can defeat both of you! - Zeil said in surprisingly sweet voice.

- Juvia doesn't think so! - Bluenette shouted and released a Water Cain at him. For a moment both girls saw his eyes widen and the he was blown away across the battle field.

- You're name is Juvia? Juvia Lockser? - He laughed as he rose up to his feet.

- You have a problem with that? - Cana answered in Juvia's place. Zeil ignored Cana and started to laugh manically.

- The great descendant of Dragon village is you?!- His shout now sounded hysterical and both Fairy Tail mages unknowingly stepped back.

Everyone in the whole arena was confused about this weird conversation, including Sabertooth. But the most worried was Fairy Tail. None of them liked the turn out of this battle.

* * *

Natsu's POV

Something was off, terribly off. My nose told me that Zeil guy was awful. Not to mention his smell. He reeked of something which made me feel goose bumps. But when he started to laugh I assured that he is crazy. I paid attention to his every move and in the same time felt how tense my fellow guild members got. Even Laxus finally stopped to struggle against us. But something shocked me completely, that one phrase - Dragon village. It felt somehow familiar, but I couldn't remember where or when I heard it but it defiantly weren't good.

The main part was that it could be somehow connected with Igneel and the other dragons. I desperately tried to remember the meaning of it but nothing came in mind. I couldn't point my ringer on it and the fact made me terribly annoyed. Suddenly, after a pause, that freak spoke again.

- I tried to search for you for 13 years. 13 YEARS! I even entered a guild in hope of meeting you. But to actually fight you? It's better than I hoped for! - Zeil guy shouted and attacked Juvia head on. But his fist went right through her.

- You must be mistaking Juvia with someone else? - Juvia said calmly but I could smell her fear and worry. The worst was that nobody could interfere in the battle.

- Oh, I almost forgot about your water body! Don't worry how I could possibly not recognize my own sister! - He sounded like out of his mind.

- Sister? Juvia doesn't have a brother! - Juvia slowly backed away with Cana. Only now did I realize that Gray next to me was holding his breath. I looked at him. My rival and friend (probably) didn't take his eyes off the blue haired girl. Deep inside myself I laughed at his attachment to the girl.

- Of course you don't remember me! Igneel erased your memories of me and anything that would remind you of the Dragon village. But don't worry I'll kill you soon enough. - I hated the way he shouted out Igneel name with disgust. But I didn't have the time to respond as he once again launched himself on Juvia completely ignoring Cana. But the result was the same as earlier.

- Juvia is made of water you can't harm her. - Blunette stated seriously staring at the guy.

- Oh, I know! But I know all your weaknesses too! For example – attachment! - Zeil laughed and attacked again but in the last moment he pointed his fist at Cana!

- CANA! - Laxus roared behind me and made half of audience twitch. But the fist didn't reach the card mage. Instead it hit Juvia so hard that she coughed up some blood. Only then I realized that she didn't use her water body so she could cover Cana.

- I told you so! So predictable! - Zeil laughed and gave Juvia another punch in her abdomen. She spilled blood again and fell to the ground. Cana immediately kneeled down to her and attacked the guy with some cards. But those didn't have any effect on him. At this level I could feel Gray and Gajeel trembling with anger and I could barely held it together anymore myself. I couldn't possibly care less about what others would think and just acted.

- What do you want? - I jumped from balcony were we were watching. - What do you know about Igneel?

The creep looked at me like some crazy animal. And maybe I was. I didn't plan to let anyone treat my guild members like trash.

- And what are you gonna do about me all alone? - He didn't even answer one of my questions which pissed me off. He laughed and made a spin. What was he? A ballerina?

- I ain't alone!

- Really? Have a closer look on your so called guild. –I really hated to do as he said but I turned my head around and saw a shocking site. Everyone was frozen in their tracks. I cloud see them frozen in movements.

- What did you do? - screamed at him my anger rising up and magic freely running through my veins.

- I just paralyzed their magic. If that happens they can't move a muscle. Now they are just dolls. But I wonder why it didn't work on you. Care to explain? – The guy now talked little calmer but I could still feel his creepy excitement.

- Maybe your magic doesn't like me! - I laughed although I was more than worried.

- Or maybe you could take off that shitty scarf of yours.

- How did you call it, you freak! - My body was now enveloped in flames and at his next word I was ready to toast him.

- Of course something of Igneel would protect you! That stupid dragon always knew how to ruin all the fun.

- You call him stupid once more and the next thing coming out of that shitty mouth of yours will be cries of pain. - I moved but he just plainly stretched his hand in front of me to stop. I was too confused of his way of fighting so I unconsciously stopped.

- How about I tell you something. Both of you! - He shouted and looked at the beaten Juvia who were trying to get back on her feet. I didn't even notice that she also was able to move. I looked at Cana in hope of her being unharmed as well by the spell but my hope was false she was just lying down and if wouldn't know I'd think she's dead.

Before I could say something back my head suddenly got wrapped in huge pain and I let out a scream of agony. Somewhere far away I heard Juvia also screaming but I couldn't focus anymore as my world turned black. A few moments letter scenes started to wash over me in the speed of lightning. They disappeared too fast to see the details but I could perfectly understand the main point of them with just a glimpse. And I hated what I saw.

* * *

**That's all for today!**

**P.s I am still looking for a beta reader.**


	5. The link between hearts I

**Hi again. My so-called fast update took a whole week so I'm very sorry. Originally this chapter was a lot longer but since I didn't want to put so many action in one go I divided them in two parts. **

**sanime04**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I couldn't move. Not even a bit. My muscles seemed to be frozen stiff. And it seemed I wasn't the only one with that kind of problem. None of us were moving. Luckily I noticed that all non-mages weren't infected by this weird spell and ran away! It didn't seem that the guy called Zeil was interested in the audience anyway, he was focused only on the two mages in front of him.

Only then I noticed that not every mage present were frozen. Both Natsu and Juvia seemed to have control over their bodies but they were in not the best condition either. None of us could do anything but watch as Natsu and Juvia cringe in pain not so far away from us. The whole situation felt suspicious not to mention that I didn't like to see Natsu like that. He is supposed to be strong and fearless, fighting with fearsome yells and destroying anything that got in his way. I never thought I'd see Natsu so subdued.

- Can everyone hear us? - A voice suddenly echoed through my mind. I was too surprised to answer right at the moment and after that it was too late. A short moment after there were already hundreds of voices yelling, demanding an explanation and crying. The noise was hundred times worse than it would be if it was made by real voices.

- Shut up everyone! - a yell surpassed the entire ruckus. If I could move, I knew I'd flinch. That was Titania yelling really really annoyed. And of course everyone stopped immediately, knowing all to well the fury of the knight.

- Are you children or what! Keep calm and let find out what's happening. First, who linked us all up? And how? – her voice sounded stern and composed in my head. Somehow I was even envious of her. I knew I was a person who would have trouble keeping calm head not to mention making everyone settle down.

- It was me and Hibiki! - answered Warren after a little pause. - Just before we were attacked, I contacted Hibiki and we used his archive to link us up. It took a while to activate after the curse, but since the magic already was between us it stayed that way frozen. We can't disconnect everyone or link anyone else with us by the way. So I guess we're stuck this way.

I wasn't really shocked about that I already had a feeling it was something like this. However Blue Pegasus started a chaos in my head. They seemed to be very proud of their Hibiki. Thankfully they were soon stopped.

- That's fine. Thank you both! So does someone know who this freak is and what the hell is happening? - Erza interrupted Blue Pegasus members rather harshly but their place was only taken few moments later by everyone else present in my head. I almost could imagine as Erza's patience broke like a string in half.

- Shut your mouths all of you! Listen when one is speaking! Sabertooth? - I felt sorry for Sabertooth. Erza's voice was nowhere near calm and composed and I was sure that if the requip mage could move, someone by this time would already be hospitalized.

- He entered the guild just a week ago! We didn't know anything about him, just the fact that he was looking for his sister.- Rouge answered sounding as emotionless as ever.

- And that sister is Juvia-chan?! - Lyon called out angrily.

- Don't call her Juvia-chan! - Gray mumbled.

Gray seemed to be unfocused on the discussion. I could feel the worry in his inner voice and it would probably be in mine too if I bothered to speak. I felt the same as he, I hated the screams I heard so clearly through all the conversation as well. I tried to ignore them, but wasn't able to. I was sure if I could never cold-heartedly ignore my friends.

- Who is that man anyway? What is this magic? - A man I didn't recognize finally said what everyone was thinking.

- I think I can help with that? - Hibiki announced. His words came like a storm and everyone immediately stopped any kind of talk and carefully waited. A creepy silence overwhelmed us, if we didn't count the screams.

- In my archive I found a file mentioning a mage capable of controlling ones inner essence. Our magic that is!

- What can we do to stop him?- This time it was the master's voice.

- From the start he was an acid mage. And if the rumors are true then he can use his magic controlling only once on his opponent. But even without it he's more than capable with his original powers.

- So if we somehow get free from this, his magic won't be able to affect us anymore? - Erza asked wanting to be sure about every little detail.

- Yes! But that is if we're not killed by this. The spell lasts an hour and in that period he can do whatever he wants with us.

- Then our only chance is Natsu and Juvia! - Master Makarov said but I couldn't distinguish worry from anger in his voice. The voices in my head stopped. It seemed like everyone ran out of what to say.

Only then I noticed that the screaming had stopped too. I wondered how I didn't notice it before. But know the silence was even more terrifying. Both their bodies were lying motionless, Natsu not far from us, and Juvia next to Cana, who was paralyzed just like us. In my head everyone finally kept quiet and just watched. A second passed. Then another one. With each one of those passing my heart started to beat faster and faster. The anxiousness was slowly eating me away.

- You bastard! - A sound came from Natsu as he tried to get up. I finally forced my lungs to take in some air. I noticed Juvia doing the same and gladly sighed in my mind. Whatever was done to them it didn't leave much damage! At least not that I could see any.

- Oh! Still getting up? - Zeil laughed and somehow I wished that it would be the last laugh he ever made. I didn't even worry if such a wish made me a bad person. He wasn't even the worst mage I had privilege to encounter but this one's attitude just tested my patience.

- You freak! - Natsu let out a fierce yell, I could recognize anywhere, and launched himself at the mage.

- You still want to fight? I thought you would be broken and crying in the corner. What a thick skull you have.-I heard the guy laugh but I barely heard him, my head was filled with encouragements for Natsu and I joined them wholeheartedly. I looked next to the two mages and saw Juvia standing a little unstable on her feet, but she confidently brushed off blood from her mouth and looked at us. More like Gray who was standing not far from me. I could also feel his tension through our linked thoughts.

- Why couldn't you just die! - An inhumanly shout came from Zeil. I disrupted turned my attention over to him worrying what Natsu had done, but this time it wasn't Natsu. The black mage had noticed Juvia standing. That man was really sick. Did he really want his sister(if what he said was true) dead so badly.

- Fairy Tail mages have a rather nasty habit – they don't give up so easily. – The woman answered. I couldn't see clearly but I thought I saw a glint of anger in her eyes.

The next moment the guy surprisingly fast released a spell which Juvia barely defended. However the force still threw her back ans she hit hard against the wall not far from me.

I saw her struggling to keep consciousness and falling to the ground.

- She isn't used to this… - Gajeel mumbled in my head.

- What do you mean? - It clearly reached Gray's attention.

- She's not used to physical attacks so she's as weak as Lucy on defense without her water body.

- Hey!-I didn't really mind the comment though. I just reminded myself that I needed a chat with Gajeel later when all this will be over.

- I am your opponent. - Natsu shouted irritated in the meantime.

- Yeah, yeah! - Evil mage carelessly said and faced Natsu. But instead of launching attack on Natsu, he made Cana his target. A pregnant woman, who wasn't even able to move. My hate toward the man grew with every second. I just couldn't understand why didn't he attack Natsu head on.

Everyone in Fairy Tail shouted in horror, fears, despair and shock but Laxus's scream were heard loud and clear above everyone else.

- CANA!

Natsu reacted momentarily. For one terrifying moment, everything turned black around the card mage and the last thing I saw was Natsu running in Cana's direction. He had the same look on his face like when he was fighting to protect me - full of confidence. The spell had hit the mark as far as I saw but I didn't see Cana or Natsu because of the stirred up sand. Five hundred mages who were linked up with me held their breath. It didn't last for long though.

While the dust settled from the tremendous attack, in Warren's formed link a chaos erupted. Everyone were shocked about this evil action. I was almost afraid to look, when the dust finally made the card mage visible.

It took all my courage to finally look at them. I believed in Natsu and he never had failed me in all my years since joining Fairy Tail. I doubted he would start it now. That was probably one of the main reasons I started to feel something more than friendship for him.

So I looked, hoping for the best and I was right. Natsu stood there bruised and injured from the attack and with fierce look on his face but behind him was Cana completely unharmed.

I wanted to cry tears of joy and I knew that everyone else probably felt the same. The huge relief couldn't be contained. Natsu did it again. I had stopped long ago counting how many times he has saved the day.

- Thank you, Mavis? - I heard Laxus weak response. Those were probably the worst moments in his life. I also could hear Master and Gildarts breathing more heavily. In my head a dozen of wizards expressed their relief, even those, who didn't have anything common with Cana.

At these kinds of moments I was proud to call myself a mage. Even in the toughest moments all wizards were together like this and had no intention of giving up. The battle was just going to start here.

* * *

Gray's POV

I had to admit that was something I wish no one should experience. And that moment, while seeing Cana almost killed, I remembered my own painful past. Thank Goodness I didn't lose a part of my nakama again.

Unfortunately the peace wasn't long. Natsu immediately launched himself at that bastard screaming in pure anger. They started to have an intense battle, completely different from the one before. That asshole will finally understand what it means to get in a fight with Fairy Tail.

- He's trying to get that guy as far away as possible from Cana. - I heard Erza's voice in my head, I had also already understood that part.

- That guy amazes me every time I see him. - someone announced.

- Good plan! - Another one said but nobody was listening to him anymore. All my attention was focused on the fight. I had red anger against the guy who had hit Juvia. The person for who I would do anything. Just to keep from harm's way.

- The roar of the Fire Dragon! - Natsu yelled and sent Zeil flying but in the meantime he shouted in our direction.

- Juvia, get Cana away from there! - he didn't even bother to look. I bet he didn't dare to take eyes off of his enemy.

- Hai! - Juvia responded and started to get up while brushing blood from her face. I saw her glance at me and her eyes immediately turned sweet and she even smiled. In that moment I wanted to hold her as tight as I could. If I can't protect her from afar then I will never let her escape my embrace. I will hold her as close to me as possible. I promised myself to make everything right with her after all this nightmare is over although I knew that in order to open up to her I still needed some time. Gog knew I wasn't the lovely-dovely type.

- You try pullin' off some dirty trick again and I'll make sure you regret making us your enemy for the rest of your life. - Natsu growled at the guy.

Juvia was already besides Cana and carefully balancing the card mage she made her way in our direction. I saw her gently placing Cana behind Laxus. Somehow she figured that it was the safest place for Cana. Laxus just murmured a thanks.

But that apparently guy saw their plan and got pissed.

- How clever! Lure me away while she saves a guildmate! - Zeil shouted irritated. I saw Juvia twitch a little but she still started to move his direction. Damn, I wish she didn't do that. That demon in the meantime successfully attacked Natsu and threw him high in the air. Natsu landed heavily but the guy meanwhile turned his attention on Juvia.

- If you want to be so of much help then go and save your guild! - He shouted while launching powerful attack against us. It wasn't any surprise that people in my head started to panic. I didn't blame them, the magic I felt was enough to destroy the whole arena and maybe more. A huge black wave of acid was heading our way destroying everything in its path. The noise in my mind started to get overwhelming so I tried to block it out. I saw Natsu's horrified face. He was too far to make in time, but Juvia was already rushing in our direction. My heart almost stopped in horror.

She didn't waste any more time as she stood in front of us and made a huge shield of water in front of her. I could see her slender silhouette so tiny compared to the wave she was trying to block. The two liquids collided and tiny droplets bursted but the spell wasn't so weak and still was slowly eating away her shield. In fear I saw her getting pulled back even closer to us and her water slowly evaporating. The wave shrank in half its original size but with that Juvia's shield vanished in thousand tiny droplets. Only then I noticed the silence in my head. No one dared to make a sound as they watched my water mage. _My_.

For one second she looked at me and all Fairy Tail with a determined, sharp look, which made me feel something bad. The next moment she turned in her water form and outstretched her hands trying to block the evil magic in front of her with bare hands.

- Stop her someone! - Suddenly I heard Carla scream in my head. I wasn't the only one startled - Yesterday I fainted because of a vision! Look!

At first I didn't even remember what she was talking about but apparently she tried to share her memories with us. The next thing I saw made my stomach turn upside down. Although a part of me already had known this and already had a strange feeling it was a shock no matter how I looked at it.

- She'll die! - The realization hit everyone and I heard someone sobbing.

- I don't know but she'll defiantly be gravely woun...-she didn't finish as her vision was already repeating itself in reality. I saw Juvia blocking the last leftovers of the wave while already in her human form and then the arena was overwhelmed with a painful scream. A moment after it she collapsed on to the ground and didn't move anymore. The wave disappeared in to the thin air.

- JUVIAA! - I screamed in horror. I didn't care what someone would think.

The moment after it Natsu shouted the same. For a second I dared to turn my gaze from Juvia over to Natsu and saw him engulfed in flames.

- I WARNED YOU! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS! - He growled just before shouting a spell. He was definitely angered past his limits and he jumped in a fight with nothing to hold him back. The guy seemed to be surprised at the sudden attack and lost focus. Natsu didn't waste the opening.

- ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON! WING ATTACK! FLAMING ELBOW! - He didn't stop or create an opening until the opponent couldn't move anymore. The huge power I felt from him scared even me. But I knew I would do the same thing in his place.

- Dazzling Blaze Of The Fire Dragon!-He finished him off and looked at the miserable man lying unconscious by his feet. I knew he wasn't able to fight like this before was because Zeil attacked him halfheartedly and always targeted someone else. From the start I think Zeil knew he couldn't fight the dragon slayer fairly.

Natsu, after making sure that the acid mage won't be waking up anytime soon, ran to Juvia's side and took her in his hands. I couldn't deny that I wanted to be the one holding her. But right now I had no chance of doing it!

As Natsu touched her, Juvia let out a cry of pain.

I saw Natsu's arms covered with blood. Too much blood. Please!?

* * *

nakama - family

**Bad news - someone might probably want to kill me now**

**Good news - the next part will be released tomorrow or the day after that(I just hate cliffhangers) :D**


	6. The link between hearts II

**Discalimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

**So as promised(yeah I finally kept my word) here's the part II. **

**sanime04**

* * *

Lucy's POV

- Juvia, please hold on! Everything will be fine! - I heard Natsu shout to Juvia. Those were words of a person who was holding in his hands a dying guildmate. I had never heard him speak like that and I could recognize fear in his voice. It was desperate fear.

Juvia answered him something back but I couldn't hear her and no matter how optimistic I was I knew that it probably wasn't anything good. Natsu also looked pretty shaken up. From what I could see I saw Juvia's body burned from acid she blocked in order to protect us. The blood didn't stop and Natsu's clothes were getting even more and more red. He was clumsily trying to make a bandage from his own clothes but I knew he sucked at these kinds of things. I heard Juvia cry out every time Natsu touched her even a bit. I was only watching but I wanted to cry in someone's arms already but Natsu's eyes were still dry.

- Juvia, please! Just stay awake! - Natsu's voice was pleading and demanding. He quickly looked all over arena and disappointed turned his gaze back to the bluenette. I was pretty sure I knew what he was searching for. HELP.

Inside my head I heard despair from my guildmates. All the crying, sobbing and pleading made my heart ache. But surprisingly my guild members were the quiet ones. In fact Gray hadn't spoken a single word since Juvia collapsed. I feared he had started to freeze in his own ice.

Juvia answered Natsu who shook his head in protest. I pretty much could guess how pessimistic her answer was. She was a wonderful person and she didn't deserve this.

- Don't talk! - Natsu shouted in anger but even from a far I saw him trembling. This bond I could see between them was something new for me but for them it was probably a bond deeper than guildmates. It weren't lovers either, more like old friends with something really important to hold them together. If I judged right.

I saw Juvia move her lips again and Natsu getting more frustrated. He looked again all over arena but the result was the same.

- Stop this talk! - Natsu raised his voice angry. - We'll find a way! Do you really want to die and never see that stripper again?

In my head Gray gasped. So he hadn't turned in ice yet. However it was with no doubt that he was probably feeling the worst. Somehow it seemed that Natsu's words hit the mark. Juvia raised a hand and weakly pulled Natsu closer. She whispered something in his. And again I couldn't hear it but it was something important enough to set Natsu crazy. At that moment I wished I had good hearing like dragon slayers.

- HELP! - A scream came from Natsu. - SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!

I didn't want to watch but this was one of those moments when you couldn't turn your gaze away! Natsu was putting on line all his pride and might for a friend! All of us heard him scream pleas of help but no matter how much we wanted, we couldn't answer. In my head I heard a few cries, no one could bear to watch this. But all of my friends were still noticeably quieter than the rest. We all knew that help wasn't coming any time soon.

The surprise of hearing a voice answer was immeasurable.

- Don't shout so loud! - The voice came from behind. I couldn't turn my head in order to look but it wasn't necessary, the speaker rushed to Juvia and Natsu and I saw who that was. Porlyusica. I couldn't possibly be gladder to see someone as much as her now.

- How did you..? - Natsu confused asked but didn't finish as he was cut off by the old woman.

- I'm not from Earthland, remember? I don't have magic in me so the spell didn't work on me. Now be quiet! - Porlyusica scoffed. She ordered Natsu to put Juvia on the ground and he did it as gently as possible but I still saw how she winced in pain.

- Dumb girl! - The healer said angry, with her usual frown. But even I noticed how focused she was. At times like this I didn't care how scary or angry she was. I was just glad Fairy Tail had someone like her.

- Can you save her?-Natsu asked a question which was tormenting all of us.

- If we don't stop the bleeding, then no! - Old woman answered roughly as usual with no mercy. My heart almost stopped for a second. Did she say that Juvia will die? I almost let myself feel hopeless, when Natsu's strong voice steadily and unexpectedly calmly reached my ears.

- How can we stop it!? – Natsu was nowhere near giving up. And, as usual, looking at him made me feel like some weird strength was flowing in my veins.

- The best would be with healer magic, but since she doesn't have that much time you'll just have to do. - Porlyusica announced just as seriously. However I was as confused on her statement as Natsu himself was.

- WHAT!

- You'll burn her wound and stop the bleeding. After that I'll go get some medicine since she's too unstable to move.

- I can't do it! - Natsu shouted shocked. Deep inside me I wanted to agree with Natsu. I knew he had done this before but then it was a different situation. It was no way near as dangerous as now.

- You can! - Suddenly came a response from Juvia. Even I could hear her although it was very weak. She was fading away. Natsu froze in his tracks and looked down. I saw Natsu still hesitating and carefully scanning the woman's body. I knew he would do this even if himself didn't know that yet. Eventually he agreed.

- You better bite in to something! - Porlyusica added to Juvia.

- I'll hold her down while you do it!-She turned to Natsu. He just nodded and suddenly got up and headed my direction. I confused ran all kind of situations in my head why he would heading this way but as it turned out, none of them was right. He stopped in front of me and I could see how tired he was up close. No not physically but mentally.

- I'll borrow this, Luce! - He smiled sadly and took my whip. I noticed his grip on my hand unusually tight and longer than necessary. Eventually he returned next to Juvia and helped her bite in to it. At first I thought that it's too dirty but remembered that it's from celestial world and it never gets stained. It would probably hold better than any clothing besides both Natsu's and Porlyusica's clothes were covered in blood.

I saw Porlyusica pinning down Juvia's arms and nodding Natsu to start. The water mage closed her eyes but it didn't lessen the pain as Natsu's flames touched her abdomen. Her muffled screams came out and I saw something on her cheeks. Probably tears. Her body tried to get away but the old woman had surprisingly strong grip. I saw her trying to get out of that firm hold.

- Finish till the end! - She threatened when Natsu wanted to stop once he saw how much that hurt Juvia. I knew that he hated the fact that he was causing Juvia to cry out in pain. Natsu loved his guild more than anything in the world. Just like me. And it pained me to watch them suffering too. It lasted one painfully long while and everyone waited. It was all we could do.

- It's enough! - Porlyusica said and immediately Natsu stopped. I saw Natsu carefully examine Juvia again.

- Stop dreaming, boy! You have to free Wendy from that spell while I get some medicine.

- What!? - Natsu shouted in disbelief finally taking his eyes off of Juvia. - How can I do it! Their magic is frozen!

- Yes, but Wendy has second origin. My guess your friend paralyzed only the main magic. The problem is to activate second origin they need the primary magic.

- What can I do about it?! - Natsu shouted in disbelief.

- Talk to Wendy. You have to make her feel strong emotions which will most likely trigger at least a bit of magic. It's all she needs to get control over her body. Now go stupid boy! - the healer explained and slammed Natsu in the head. After that she vanished in the corridors.

Natsu looked back at Juvia. It seemed she was sleeping so he took action. He hurried to Wendy's side and grabbed her tiny arm in his. Natsu didn't even see Wendy's face change. However I knew she as already trying to get free on her own.

- Wendy, you can hear me right? - Of course he didn't earn any response. Talking really wasn't Natsu's strong side if it wasn't about fighting but somehow I watched amazed as he pushed the words out of his mouth.

- Juvia needs your help! You're a strong wizard. Remember all ….. the adventures and the good and bad stuff we all went through. This will be like those times. We…all are going home. - Natsu tried speaking to her but nothing changed. I could hear Wendy desperately trying to respond and felt sorry for the little sky mage.

Slowly Natsu started to get desperate. No, not because of Wendy. He was probably angry at himself for not being strong enough. Like he always was, when something didn't happen his way. I heard him curse under his nose and looking up at Wendy again.

- I know your trying you hardest, Wendy, but...- Wendy didn't hear the end because suddenly Natsu's face changed. He paled white as a sheet and his eyes showed pure horror. I didn't have the slightest idea what caused it and so did Wendy.

- No! - He let out a barely audible whisper and sharply turned around.

- NO! - He repeated himself much louder and immediately was back to Juvia's side. No one in my head understood the situation. But when we heard the next shout, I wished I stayed clueless.

- Porlyusica! Her heart stopped! - He screamed terrified in the thin air but the old women didn't show up. I saw him hesitate for a less than a second and then he started to give Juvia heart massage. I didn't even know he was able to do it.

* * *

Normal POV

- C'mon, Juvia! Don't give up. Fairy Tail does not give up! Fight Juvia! - He tried to call out to her. But in the meantime he didn't stop his movements.

In all the stress he didn't notice something important. The frozen wizards started to glow. Not all of them, but some. A bright light came from them and the next second it was gone, but something changed in the mean time. Wendy, Erza, Gray and all others who had second origin in them took a step forward and the next moment they were all running. Only when Wendy stopped beside him, Natsu noticed them. He was overflowing emotions to say anything. Without any complains he let himself to be pushed away.

- Let me! - Wendy took over and together with Chelia, who she managed to get out of spell as well, started treating Juvia. Natsu fell down and the next moment he felt Lucy's hand on his shoulder. He saw tears in the girl's eyes. Without any thought he pulled her down with him and embraced her. Lucy hesitated a little and hugged him back not minding all the dirt and blood on his clothes.

None of them said a word. The silence said everything they felt. Worry. Slowly Natsu started to notice other people around him. Erza who was grabbing on Jellal's shirt. Meledy not taking her sight off of Juvia. And Gray who had kneeled next to Juvia with a face full of torment. For few monstrous moments everyone kept calm. Wendy's voice was like a saving bell.

- She's back! - Wendy suddenly announced while catching her breath. And thankfully it was true because Juvia's breasts once again rose up and fell as she took in short breaths. Wendy was exhausted and panting heavily. Chelia also didn't look better, but both stopped only for a little while and started treating the water mage again. Everyone sighed in relief and Gray finally breathed in again. He didn't even notice the moment when he had held his breath. Porlyusica also arrived and didn't look even slightly surprised at the sight of everyone. Natsu felt Gramp's presence and looked to the right. The old man put a hand on his shoulder and with strong and loving eyes said the only words right for that moment.

- You did great!

That was all Natsu needed to hear to calm down and sink in Lucy's embrace.

* * *

**So no ones dead yet. That's a relief. The next chapter I'll be trying to update as fast as I can, but no promises.**

**P.s. I love when you guys review. It gives me more joy of doing this. :D**

**sanime04**


End file.
